Raging Fire
by x.X.Bex.X.x
Summary: Chris and Erik Destler lived the blissful lives of newlyweds. Then, something weird happened...
1. Chapter 1

**Raging Fire**

**Hello. Please read and review. If I don't get enough reviews, then I won't continue the story, so if you happen to like it...review! It's a time travelish one, and it may start out prettily, but it doesn't stay that way (just so you know). Anyways, please r&r!**

_**Chapter 1: Love at First Sight, Among Other Things**_

Graceful fingers swept along the black and white ivory keys, creating an enchanting melody. He swayed slowly to the music as it swept over his entire soul. And as he played, she watched him. Seated in a corner of the echoing room with a velvet blanket around her slender form, she watched him. He was so magnificent when he was caught up in the heat of his music, and she could hardly tear her dark blue eyes away from him. Soon, the song changed from something light and airy, to a more dismal and dark tune. It wasn't long before tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she simply drifted off with the song. She was so lost in the music that she did not even notice when he stopped and came over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern etched upon his solemn face. He placed his elegant musician's hands on either side of her head and gently stroked her hair.

"I'm fine," she replied looking up into his sharp green eyes. She smiled at him. He loved her smile; not only did her rosy lips take on a beautiful shape, but her eyes sparkled brightly. "Your music is just so beautiful that I floated off for a moment."

His cheeks took on the hint of a blush and he smiled at her. She loved his smile; so warm and kind, it always made her feel safe. "Thank you," he whispered. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her curly brown hair. "Now," he said, pulling out of the embrace, "we should begin work on our scales." They stood up and walked over to the beautiful grand piano together, where he sat down and began to play.

For the next hour the couple drifted off in bliss to the sounds of their two voices blending together in perfect harmony. Their names were Erik and Chris Destler, and they were newlyweds. Erik, a wealthy man of twenty-four, met Chris, a beautiful young woman of eighteen, when they were both reaching for the same Phantom of the Opera cd in a record store. It would be a lie to say that it was not love at first sight. They put it back on the rack together, and then in devastingly dashing voice, Erik said, "I'm Erik Destler."

Chris replied, "I'm Chris Daley." Then, in one swift motion, Erik got down on one knee and proposed. She accepted, and then they bought the cd together. It took many long days of arguing with their parents before plans for the wedding could finally get underway. They decided on a small wedding to be held in the meadow that bordered his extensive property at the end of July which was one month away from their engagement. The day of the wedding arrived quickly, and they were married. Now, one month later, they were still happy and still very much in love.

They continued to sing, now moving from scales to a favourite song; Point of No Return. Chris loved how his voice made the song seem so intense, and the way he closed his eyes and the song carried him away. Erik loved the way she sang out with such power and fire. They were halfway through this powerful song, when something strange occurred; a bright blue light filled the room and Chris was pulled out of her body and flung through space. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she found herself somewhere that was definetely not the music room.

- - -

**Where am I? **she asked herself, rubbing her eyes. The room she now stood in was bright and airy, instead of dim and crowded. She was dressed in peculiar attire, and the man speaking too her was someone she had not ever seen. He was asking her something.

"Are you alright Chris?" he stood up from his piano and walked over to her. She backed away as he attempted to put his arms around her. "Chris, what's wrong?"

"Christine," she whispered, "my name is Christine. Who are you?" He was very handsome, she thought, much better looking than Raoul.

"Chris, stop kidding around," he said. Her face showed no signs of kidding though, so he said, "Erik."

"I do not feel very well," she said to him, becoming quite pale. "Please take me to the infirmary."

"Um, we don't have one. I'll just get you some tylenol instead," he said, and then left her alone. As he headed to the kitchen, he wondered what the heck was going on with his wife. One minute she had been singing with him, and the next she was asking who he was. He grabbed a glass of water and some tylenol, and then went back to the music room. "Here," he said, handing the items to her, "take these."

Christine took the glass and pill from Erik and just stared. Finally, it clicked what she was to do with them, and she put the pill in her mouth and washed it down. "Thank you monsieur," she said softly.

"Chris, please tell me what's the matter," he said, guiding her to a day bed next to the bay windows. They sat down and he asked her, "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," she replied. "Please, stop refferring to me as 'Chris', my name is Christine. One moment I was getting ready to continue with rehearsal for Hannibal, and the next thing I know I'm in here with you." Erik was puzzled at why suddenly she spoke so eloquently, and why this was happening in the first place. He offered her a small smile, and then took her hand in his while he thought of what should be done.

- - -

"Christine Daae could sing it."

"A chorus girl? Don't be silly."

"She's had a great teacher."

"Really? Who?" This question was directed to Chris and she hadn't a clue what they were talking about.

She replied simply, "I don't know monsieur." She had gathered thus far that these people, whoever they be, were French.

The strangers discussed for a moment more and then told her to sing the aria for Elissa. Chris thanked her lucky stars that she knew this opera, Hannibal, well. Shyly she began the song, Think of Me. The two grey-haired men whispered about her and all eyes were upon her trembling form as she sang as well as she could muster. When she finished, everyone congratulated her, and she was quickly set to work preparing to take the place of the previous diva.

She was rushed to a small dressing room where she was put in costume and had her hair and makeup done. When she looked in the mirror, she was shocked to see that she looked as she did when she was sixteen. This was all very strange to her, so she simply dismissed it as being a strange dream. The only thing about it all that truly bothered her, was that it all seemed familiar. However, she was not given much chance to think on it, for the opera was to begin shortly.

Backstage was full of busy people rushing about to put finishing touches on everything. Ballerinas warmed up, and singers practiced their scales. Chris looked around nervously, looking for someone who might appear familiar, but found no one. Finally, the opera began and she was put on stage for all of Paris to see.

**I'm really sorry if there are spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, but my spell checker is gone! **


	2. Chapter 2

Raging Fire

**Hullo. No, Chris and Erik are not the reincarnates of Erik and Christine. They are simply two people obessesed with PotO. Aaaaand, to be perfectly honest, i haven't a clue where the name Destler comes from. Everyone uses it so i decided to too. And, i really like it. SO yes, now read...and review if ya like ;)**

_**Chapter 2: Oh My Goodness!**_

The opera concluded and Chris was swept backstage amongst all the cast and crew. It soon became too much for her to handle, so she rushed off down a lonely corridor to find a quiet room to think. She realized that this was not a dream, and she had to figure out what was going on. She soon came upon a small chapel, where she sat down on the cold stone floor, despite her flowing white dress. **What the heck is happening? **she asked herself.

"Christine...Christine..." a female voice called down the hall to her. Chris turned to the door in time to see the shadow of someone coming down the small staircase.

"Christine..." echoed a male voice, hardly heard. A shiver went down Chris's spine and she felt chilly.

A blonde girl, one of the dancers, appeared shortly and asked where she'd been hiding. Suddenly, it hit Chris when, where, and who she was. "Who is your strange tutor?" asked the girl.

Chris smiled and expertly replied, "Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here." Chris was in The Phantom of the Opera. She wasn't sure why, and she wasn't sure how, but she didn't care. She was living out one of her dreams.

- - -

"Christine, wake up," whispered Erik, shaking her shoulder gently. After they talked for a while last night, she fell asleep on the day bed and he just left her there. Now today, her parents were coming for dinner and he just prayed that she would be back to her old self again.

"Is it time for rehearsals?" she asked groggily, not opening her eyes yet.

"Rehearsals? What rehearsals?"

She opened her eyes and sat up. "Oh," she said dejectedly. "I'm sorry, I thought I was back home. Where am I now exactly?"

"Toronto, Ontario in our home. Don't you remember Chris...tine?" Erik was really beginning to worry about her. It was like she had amnesia, but she did remember things, only they were things that had never happened to her; it was as if she were remembering someone else's life. He decided to get to the bottom of things by questioning her. "What is your name?"

"Christine Daae," she replied, quite sure of herself.

"Your parents?"

"My mother died when I was a baby, and my father was a violinist in Sweden. He died when I was near eight years old."

"How old are you now?"

"I have just recently turned sixteen," she said.

"Where do you normally live?" was his next question.

"The Opera Populaire in Paris, France. I am a dancer and chorus girl there under the guide of Madame Giry. I have lived there ever since my father passed away." This was getting weirder and weirder, especially when all of this information clicked in Erik's mind.

"Does Madame Giry have a daughter named Meg?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered, surprised. "How did you know that?"

He smirked, "Just a lucky guess. Alright Chris, you can quite playing around now. If you're going to pretend to be someone else, at least pick somone that I won't recognize."

Christine looked confused. "I do not understand what you mean, I am not pretending to be anyone."

Erik sighed. "Fine. Just, do whatever you want as long as you're ready by the time your parents come. I hate being alone with them; they still think I'm a pedophile." He stalked out of the room, leaving Christine alone to think.

She decided that the best thing to do would be to pray. So, she got down on her knees and prayed. **I haven't a clue what is going on Lord, I just pray that you will help me get through it. **She finished up her simple prayer and wandered around the room, looking at the bookshelves that were packed full of books, music, and other assorted items. She ran her finger along the titles of several cd's and read their titles aloud.

"Moulin Rouge, The Sound of Music, Cats," she had discovered the Destlers' soundtrack collection. She kept going along the list until one title in particular caught her eye. "The Phantom of the Opera. What is this?" She pulled it off of the shelf and came face to face with a picture of what appeared to be herself!

- - -

After singing Angel of Music with Meg, Chris found her way back to her dressing room. She took her place at the vanity and waited for Raoul to show up. She couldn't wait to meet him, and maybe tell him what she thought. It's not that she was a 'Raoul-basher', she just didn't particularly like him. And then, as if on cue, the door opened and a blonde man walked in.

"Raoul!" she smiled at him, and then began the Little Lotte sequence of the musical. She had to admit that she did like one thing about him; the way he said 'chocolates'. It was so adorable! When he said that it took all of her will power to keep from giggling like a little girl.

They talked for a few moments more, and then he said, "And now, we go to supper." Chris always hated this scene in the movie (the movie was her favourite, and so she was pleased to discover that everyone she had come across thus far had been their movie versions), because Raoul just wouldn't listen!

"Raoul wait!" It was no use, he closed the door and she was left alone to fume at him. **Men,** she thought to herself, and then looked around for her fancy nightclothes. Chris smiled to herself as she tied the robe. She knew that in mere seconds, the Phantom would appear in all his masked glory.

- - -

Christine dropped the case on the floor and backed away. Unfortunately she wasn't watching where she was backing, and knocked over a lamp. It crashed to the floor and made her shriek. Erik came rushing into the room to see what was the matter.

"What happened?"

"I-I..." she started.

"You..you?"

"I..." and then she fainted in a heap on the floor. Erik picked her up and carried her off to their bedroom, where he laid her on the massive bed. Then, he went down the hall and picked up the phone. He punched in a number that he had found earlier, and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello," said the voice on the other line, "Butler's Psychiatry, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to book an appointment for my wife with Dr. Butler please."


	3. Chapter 3

Raging Fire

**howdyo. k, i know chris's parts aren't very detailed, but that is because we all know what's going on in the past already. soon though, i intend on messing with the story, unless there are any objections. please state in your reviews whether or not you have a problem with me messingwith the story.**

_**Chapter 3: Holy Cow**_

"_The darkness of the music of the night..."_

Chris sighed as he showed her around the lair, singing his haunting melody to her. This was pure bliss. He was even more gorgeous in person, and she could do nothing but stare at him with her mouth wide open like a fish. He soon led her to the little curtain where she knew he would reveal the dummy. She prepared herself for it, and hoped she wouldnt faint. It had always been a theory of her's that should Christine have not fainted, things may have gotten a little more...'interesting'. He pulled the curtain back and showed her the dummy. And, she fainted. She didn't mean to, but it looked exactly like her in every detail. It just stared at her blankly with a stupid grin on its face, and fainting, at the time, seemed the only sensible thing to do. He carried her to the swan bed and laid her on the silky sheets. The curtain was drawn, and he went to his organ to compose.

- - -

"Chris darling, wake up," whispered a matronly voice in her ear. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a woman who looked like her only older.

"Who are you?" she asked the woman.

The woman smiled and laughed a bit. "I'm you mother of course. What's wrong dear?"

Christine gazed at her face, studying the lines of age and the happy brown eyes. She decided that it would be best just to tell the truth. "I'm not Chris, I'm Christine."

"Christine? Well, I suppose I could call you Christine. But why?" The mother cocked her head curiously.

"I am not your daughter, madame. I am Christine Daae, and I am the daughter of Gustave and Marie Daae." She sat up in the bed. "What is your name, madame?"

"My name," she replied, "is Marie Daley, and you are my daughter. I would know your face anywhere. Afterall, i did raise you and carry you within my womb for nine months."

"But I am not your daughter. I was born in Paris, and grew up in Sweden until I was eight when my father died and I was taken under the care of Madame Giry." Christine was beginning to cry now. Why wouldn't anyone believe her?

Marie sighed. "Fine. I'll be back in a little while, okay?" Christine nodded, and the woman left the room.

Marie went down the stairs to where Erik and her husband sat in the living room. "What are we going to do with her?" she asked, taking a seat.

"I haven't a clue. She's been acting this way since yesterday afternoon and I can't seem to shake her out of it. I mean, if it was a joke wouldn't she have given up by now?" he said. "And another thing, if she was going to pretend to be someone else, why would she pick Christine Daae? That's our favourite story so why would I believe that she was indeed the real Miss Daae when she has all the information to fake it. I just don't understand her."

"Have you tried talking to someone?" asked Chris's dad, Gavin.

"Well, I phoned and made an appointment with a psychiatrist for tomorrow. If she really is faking it, then she'll let me know before we leave."

"She always did hate doctors," commented Marie.

- - -

**That was the best sleep I have ever had!** Chris said to herself when she woke. She got up and pulled the drapes away. This was one of her favourite parts. She climbed out of bed and wandered out to the main cave.

"I remember there was mist..." She spotted Erik at his organ and could hardly contain her excitement. In just mere seconds she would get to touch his face. The only downside to this was that she'd rip his mask off and then throw her to the ground in a violent rage. Unless...she decided to take a chance. A chance that would involve messing up the story. A chance that could change the Phantom's life.

Chris approached the organ and placed her hands on his face. She reached for the mask. Then, instead of pulling it off, she simply smoothed her hands over the slick surface. He leaned his head into her hands and she moved around to the other side of him, and softly kissed his cheek. It was at that moment she remembered her husband. "Erik," she whispered.

The Phantom turned to look at her and asked, "Who told you my name?"

Chris panicked and did the only thing she could think of; she pulled his mask off. This of course, sent him into his temper tantrum, causing him to forget the 'Erik' incident. When he threw her to the ground she sighed, and thanked goodness that she had adverted a near disaster. Who knows what he would accuse her of if she knew his true name. Finally, she handed him his mask and he finished his angry rant.

"Come," he said, "those fools who run my theatre will be missing you." She sighed at the sound of his throaty speaking voice, and nearly giggled. However, she managed to contain herself and simply stare at him instead.

- - -

The next day, Erik woke Christine up early. Her appointment was at ten and he didn't wish to be late. He showed her where she could find clothes and get washed up, and then left her to prepare herself. It was nearly nine-thirty before she was ready, and he was getting ticked off.

"What took you so long? We're going to be late!" He grabbed her hand and led her out of the house and into their car.

"Where are we going?" Christine asked, once they were in the vehicle. She looked around it curiously, trying to figure out what they were in. "And what are we seated in?"

"This," Erik replied, "is our Aston Martin. It is a sweet car, and you should know because you picked it out. We're going to see a psychiatrist." He looked at Christine and waited for her to flinch and end the charade. No such luck. She simply stared at him, and then asked when they were actually going to leave. He sighed and started the car. They took off down the street quickly so that they would not be late.

By the time they arrived, it was pouring rain. Erik popped open an umbrella and ushered Christine into the shiny business building. She looked around the building they were in, in total awe. They stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the fourteenth floor. As soon as the box they stood in began to move, Christine shrieked and grabbed Erik. He laughed at her, and then they were there. They stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to Dr. Butler's office.

"Hi, we're here to see Dr. Butler," Erik said to the receptionist. She smiled and pushed the intercom button, then informed him that his ten o'clock had arrived.

"Please have a seat," she said with an incredibly fake smile. Erik fake-smiled right back, and then he and Christine sat down on the plastic reception area chairs.

"Okay Chris, the jig is up. Just tell me why you're doing this and we don't have to talk to the doctor."

"Stop calling me Chris! I'm Christine, and I don't even know how to jig!" She threw up her hands in frustration, and two tears slipped down her cheeks. Erik studied her face really hard for the first time since...since whatever. It was then that he noticed that there was something different about her eyes. He stared into the glossy brown orbs and realized that this was not the woman he fell in love with. He stood up and ran over to the desk.

"Excuse me, but we're going to have to cancel this appointment," he said, "I'm really sorry about the inconvenience, but something has suddenly come up." He glanced over to Christine and said, "Come on Christine, we should get going." She gave him small smile, and then followed him out of the office.

"I'm sorry Christine," he said once they were in the car.

"Sorry for what, Erik?" she asked, using his first name for the first time.

"For not believing you. I should have realized that there was something different about you, and I should have listened."

"It's alright," she sighed. "I just wish I knew what on earth was going on."

"Me too," he said, "me too."

- - -

Chris hummed to herself as she brushed her long curly hair. Last night had been wonderful. However, it irked her that her husband was no where to be found. Where was he? Why had only she been flung into The Phantom of the Opera? **Maybe, **she thought, **maybe Christine and I switched places!** Of course, that must be what happened. She put her brush down and frowned. It was nearly time for Il Muto to begin, and she was nervous. Joseph Buquet always gave her the creeps when his slimy body was hung over the stage. She shuddered and then got into her pageboy costume.

Soon afterwards, the opera began. Carlotta strutted her stuff on the stage and Christine played her part. Then, The Phantom's voice echoed through out the theatre and gave Chris a thrill. However, she calmly contained her smile so that nobody would clue in that she was not the real Christine Daae. "It's him," she whispered.

"Your part is silent little toad," snapped Carlotta. Then, the annoying diva went over to the wings to get her throat spray. Chris inwardly chuckled, for she knew exactly what was going to happen, and it would be funny. She took her spot on the stage, and Carlotta began her song once more. Then, the croaks came. The audience roared with laughter, and Chris couldn't believe how much funnier this was live, than on her TV screen at home. Carlotta went into her little hissy fit, and the curtains shut. Andre and Firmin rushed out awkwardly and made the announcement that the ballet would go on next.

"And Christine Daae shall play the role of the countess!" they yanked Chris out from backstage. The audience cheered, and Chris couldn't help but feel a little full of herself. She rushed backstage and to the dressing room to get ready. Madame Giry laced the corset up tightly, and Chris slipped into the pink skirt. Before she could finish dressing though, a shriek was heard from the auditorium. Madame Giry and Chris rushed out, Chris putting on her red cape on the way, to see what the matter was.

When they got to the stage, the dead body of Joseph Buquet lay face down. Ballerinas ran back and forth, and all was chaos. Chris remembered that it was at this point that she and Raoul went up to the roof for their little romance scene, and so scanned the crowd for the blonde vicomte. She found him and quickly grabbed his hand, and then they ran up to the roof top. Chris dreaded this, for she knew it was at this moment she would break the Phantom's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Raging Fire

**YO! yes, so, here is chapter 4. i decided to mess around a bit with the story. and i know it's short, but it's going to be over soon unless i can someway think of a way to make a sequel. if you have any suggestions, please tell em to me! R&R!**

_**Chapter 4: She Isn't Crazy**_

As Chris and Raoul made their way down away from the roof, she could hear the Phantom's voice echoing outside. In the movie it made her cry, but in life his cry was so heart wrenching that she wanted to kill herself and end the sadness. However, she resisted, and instead allowed Raoul to take her to her dressing room, and then afterward to his home for a while. For nights on end, Chris gained no sleep for in her mind she could hear the anguished cry of the Phantom ringing in her ears.

Patiently, she waited for the masquerade to arrive.

- - -

Weeks passed relatively peacefully for Christine and Erik. She somehow managed to convince him that she truly was Christine Daae, and he then hit her with a million questions. He, like his wife, was obsessed with The Phantom of the Opera. Christine gracefully answered all of his questions. That was, until he asked the one she had been dreading.

"Tell me please," he asked gently, "who do you really love? Raoul, or the Phantom?"

Christine didn't say anything for along time, but Erik was patient. Finally, she came out of her thought bubble and replied, "The Phantom."

Erik nodded, and then a troubled look came over his face. "Wait, you said you disappeared just as Hannibal was beginning, right?"

"Correct."

"Then, how do you know that he is the Phantom?"

"Oh," she said, "well, it's kind of obvious when you think about it. And, I watched that 'DVD' of yours. I'm not nearly as dense as you people make me out to be." She gave him a playful smile.

"Oh, sorry," he said, and they laughed. Erik looked at his watch and said, "Wow, it's getting late. Would you like to go out for lunch?"

"I would like that very much," she said, and then he led her out to the car.

- - -

"Why so silent good messieurs?" The crowd gasped as the man in red with a skull mask took dramatic steps down the stairs. Chris was simply amazed at seeing how beautiful his costume really was. The television screen did the man no justice whatsoever, as she was discovering. Raoul backed away from her and ran to get his sword. **Gosh, finally a moment to breath. That man is so suffocating! **

The Phantom made his way down the stairs, insulting various people on the way and then finally stopped in front of Chris. She gazed into his dark eyes and fell under his spell of power and passion. Sadly, the spell was broken when he realized that there was something different in her eyes. She broke the stare and glanced down at her neck briefly. He glanced down as well, and caught sight of the ring.

"You chains are still mine, you belong to me!" Chris nearly fainted, for as he said theses lines, a bit of spit flew out of his mouth and landed on her cheek. All she could think at that moment was, **Oh my goodness gracious. I have the spit of the Phantom of the Opera on my cheek. Spit. His. On my cheek. Crikey. **

- - -

"Thank you for lunch Erik, it was lovely." Christine and Erik were walking down the sidewalk, looking into any stores that caught her fancy.

"You're welcome Christine," he replied. "So, how long do you think this will last?"

"I'm not sure," she said sadly. "I wish it would end soon. It's not that I do not enjoy being here with you, I just miss the Giry's and the Phantom, and even Raoul. This time period is so strange to me, and I'm sure that you miss your wife."

Erik sighed sadly. He did miss his wife. He and Chris had been married only a month and already they were seperated to some degree. He had no idea where she was, whether she was in 1800's Paris, or someplace else entirely. Chris was his whole world, and he missed her so much it was beginning to hurt. "I do miss her very much."

Chris placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can see it in your eyes. You are hurting a great deal. I'm sorry."

"Thank you Christine." He grabbed her hand, and then they continued on their way down the street.

When they arrived back at the mansion, some time later, a group of people awaited them. Amongst the group were Gavin and Marie Daley, and they did not look to happy. "What's going on?" Erik asked. "Why are all you people here?"

"We have come to help Chris," voiced Marie. "I heard from the good Dr. Butler that you cancelled your appointment, and we came to find out why."

"I cancelled the appointment, becaue I realized that there was nothing wrong with Christine. She is perfectly sound of mind, and needs no professional help. Now, unless you are willing to accept that, I would appreciate it if you stepped off of my property." Erik was angry. They had no right to do this, and why was Dr. Butler in contact with his mother in law?

"There is something wrong with her though," protested Marie. "I saw in her eyes that she wasn't herself. Something is going on and we need a professional to figure it out."

"No, even if there was something wrong, Chris hates doctors and it isn't right to put her through that torture. Please Marie, just let me handle this."

"Fine," she relented. "But, if she is still this way at my next visit, I am bringing in a psychiatrist."

"Good bye Marie."

"Come on everybody, let's go," she said to her posse. They piled into a 15 passenger van and drove off.

"Let's go inside, Christine," Erik said, and led her into the house. "I'm really sorry about them, they just don't understand."

"It's alright," she replied, and they locked the door behind them.

- - -

Rehearsals were underway for Don Juan Triumphant and Chris had become a nervous wreck. She didn't want to rip his mask off and expose him to Paris. It would be her fault that the Opera Populaire burned down and her fault that innocent people were killed. None the less though, she put her heart and soul into each practice.

Then, one morning came when she felt it was the right time to go to the cemetary. She snuck past a dozing Raoul, and down to the stables. She paid the man there, and then put on her black dress. Chris had always hated this dress. Why, of all times, would Christine choose to wear something so cleavage bearing to go to a cemetary and visit the grave of her deceased father? However, she put it on anyways and then climbed into the carriage.

The entire ride to the cemetary she had to literally hold in her laughter. She knew who was really driving that carriage and it was so much fun! He was trying to act all sneaky and nonchalant, but she knew it was him. Putting part of a cloak over half of his face was not going to hide that fact that he was the Phantom. She sighed and leaned back to enjoy the ride.

When finally they reached the cemetary, she pushed through the iron gates and found her way to te Daae masoleum. She skipped the whole singing bit, because she felt that if she didn't bother then perhaps Raoul and the Phantom would show up quicker and she could get her shivering cleavage back inside where it was warm. She sat down on the steps and heard his voice.

"Wandering child..."

She did, however, sing along with this part. She absolutely adored the way Christine's and the Phantom's voices blended and was thrilled to find that it happened when she sang too. They neared the end of the song, when Raoul was to turn up, when something changed...

"Stand up Christine," he commanded. **Hold it, **she thought, **this isn't in the script.** She stood up. "Come stand in front of the door." Obediently, she stood in front of the door. She heard the swishing of a cape, and suddenly found the imposing figure of the Phantom right in front of her.

"Uh...hi?" she said, her voice squeaking. He had to know she wasn't Christine.

"You, mademoiselle, are an imposter," he said.

She sighed. "I know, and I am also a madame, if you please."

"Really?" he said, beginning to pace. "What is your true name, then?"

"Chris Destler," she replied. "I've been married for a few months now, I think; who knows how much time has passed now? And, I'm from the year 2005."

"Fascinating. And how, pray tell, did you come to be in Paris during the 1800's?" He had stopped pacing, and was now perched upon a statue, simply staring at her.

"I really haven't a clue, to be honest with you. I can only assume that Christine is in the future with my husband right now." She paused and wrapped her cloak more tightly around her. "Hey, shouldn't Raoul be showing up soon?"

Just then goldilocks appeared in all his loose-shirted glory. Okay, so maybe Chris is somewhat of a Raoul-basher, but can you blame her? Tender moment with the Phantom and he shows up. She shook her head and thought, **Phantastic.**


	5. Chapter 5

Raging Fire

**Yeah, so like the story is almost over unless i can think of some great new thing to add to it. so yeah, read and review!**

_**Chapter 5: Raging Fire**_

"Erik!" Christine shouted. She was in the TV room watching The Phantom of the Opera, and had just found something that could prove to be of some importance.

Erik came rushing into the room. "What is it?"

"I think I may have found something to do with the switch," she replied.

"Really? What is it!"

"I was just watching The Phantom of the Opera again, and I noticed something unusual. During the scene in which Christine goes to the cemetary and Raoul and the Phantom have the sword fight, it changes! Last week when I watched this scene it ended with Raoul and Christine riding away and The Phantom declaring war. Now, Raoul and Christine ride away but there is no fight and The Phantom does not declare war. Chris must have changed the story!" Christine rewinded it and showed Erik the difference.

"Wow, that can't be very good. We have to figure out how to get the two of you switched back, and soon!"

"I could not agree more."

Erik and Christine ran downstairs to begin investigating.

- - -

"Christine, you must do this," Raoul said, taking Chris's hands into his own. Chris sighed and mentally kicked herself. Back in the cemetary she may have ruined everything. She warned the Phantom that Raoul was coming and thus avoided the sword fight. Now, she was to perform in the opera and Raoul wanted her to trap the Phantom. This wasn't so different from before, except that Raoul was not as angry and didn't have as much excuse to trap the masked madman. He didn't know that she 'loved' him.

"Fine Raoul," she said. She had given up singing everything like in the musical, and simply spoke everything like a normal person. Who the heck breaks into song while plotting to capture a murderer? "I'll do it - even though this is the man that once inspired my voice - I shall do it." She hated lying to Raoul. Over the past few days he had proved to be a decent bloke and she felt bad for once being such a prominent Raoul basher. Chris Destler never thought it would happen, but she now sympathized with the fellow! After all, the only crime he was guilty of was loving Christine, and was that so bad? Chris thought not.

"Thank you Christine," he said, "Don't worry, everything will be alright. You'll see." He smiled and gave her a loving hug.

- - -

Erik and Christine poured over book after book on time travel, teleportation, and anything else of that nature that they could find. However though, no matter what they did they couldn't find an answer. Finally, they decided to try a psychic. They went to Madame Giry (what a freaky coincidence, eh?) the local psychic to see if she knew anything.

"So," she said, tapping her unusually long fingernails on top of her table. "What you are saying then, is that you," she pointed to Christine, "have been transported from the 1800's and your wife has been sent back to them?"

"Yes," said Erik. "Can you help us?"

"No," she said very decidedly. Her grey eyes turned steely and she had an uncomfortable air about her.

"Why not?"

"Because I do not deal with time travel. It is a very prickly predicament that you have gotten into and I to have no part in it." She wrote something down on a piece of paper, and then got up from her red plush chair. "Please leave now."

Erik and Christine sighed simlutaneously. "Fine," he said, "thank you anyways Madame Giry." When he shook the woman's hand, she gave him the piece of paper. He gave her a curious look, but she just shooed them out of her store.

When they arrived back at the mansion, Erik unfolded the paper and read it:

_To bring your wife to the future and send the other woman to the past, you must do two things:_

_1) First, your wife must regain a balance in the past. Until anything that she has changed is made right, she cannot come back._

_2) In the present time, you must convince people that this woman is indeed you wife. Once that is done she will be able to go back to the past._

"Well," said Erik, "I think that we can handle that. Maybe, if we convince the people in this time that you are Chris, then you can go back to Paris and tell Chris what she needs to do."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Christine said. "Maybe we should invite 'my mother' over for dinner tomorrow. Tonight, you can teach me to be like Chris and then we can fool them."

"Great idea. Follow me and I'll teach you about Chris Destler," he said, and led her up to the bedroom to snoop through Chris's things.

- - -

Chris paced the floor of her dressing room, anxiosuly waiting for Don Juan to begin. She had never been so nervous in her entire life...wait, that's not true. She recalled another time when her nerves nearly got the best of her...

_flashback_

"Oh mother, I think I am going to faint."

"Come on Chris, hold it together," said Marie, fanning her daughter's face. The hot July sun was high in the sky and the heat was sweltering. Chris felt as though she were going to melt, in her lacy wedding gown. It was perfect, an exact replica of the nightgown worn by Christine Daae in The Phantom of the Opera, and Chris looked beautiful in it. Her bouquet consisted of one dark red rose with a black ribbon tied round the stem.

"I'm so nervous!"

"Don't worry darling, everything will be fine." Marie tried to console her daughter, but wasn't doing a very good job. She still disaproved of this wedding and of the man Chris was to wed. He was rich enough it's true, but older and she just didn't like him. "Just take a deep breath."

Chris took in a deep breath and counted to ten. Then twenty. Then thirty, but she still didn't calm down. A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," she squeaked. The door opened and her father came in, dressed in his suit.

"It's time Chris," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Daddy." She took one more deep breath, grabbed her rose, and arm in arm with her parents walked out to the waiting carriage.

The carriage was pulled by two elegant white horses, and it took them to the edge of the meadow, where a long aisle was created by a strip of white fabric. Rose petals littered the path, and at the end of the aisle stood Erik, his shaggy black hair moving in the breeze. He wore a simple white collared shirt and black pants, somewhat reminiscent of the Phantom's Don Juan outift. White folding chairs filled with people sat on either side of the white runner, and they all turned expectantly to see the blushing bride. The beautiful piano from the music room had been moved outside for this occasion and now produced the soft melody of All I Ask of You as Chris descended the aisle. The moment she saw Erik, her nerves floated away and there were no thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart but dreams of love.

_end flashback_

Chris wiped a tear from her eye, picked up her basket of flowers, and began to make her way backstage to await her cue. On the way however, she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Chris?" said the stranger, who was covered by a large cloak and hood.

"Yes...?"

"Oh thank heavens. Please, come with me!" The stranger grabbed Chris's arm and pulled her into a vacant hallway.

"What's going on, and who the heck are you?" demanded Chris.

The stranger pulled off her hood. "Christine Daae." For a second both women stared at each other. No wonder people mistook them for one another; they looked nearly exactly alike!

"Oh my," said Chris. "Pleased to meet you!" She extended her hand, which Christine shook somewhat timidly.

"Chris," said Christine. "Erik and I found the way to send you back."

"You've been with Erik the whole time? How is he?"

"He's fine," she said with a smile. "To get back to him you have to bring balance to the story. You've changed things and until they are set back to the way they were you cannot go back."

"Oh," Chris said, "well, I suppose I can manage to do that. I was just on my way to Don Juan. I hadn't planned on ripping his mask off, but if it will get me back to my husband, then I shall do it. But wait, he knows that I'm not you. How will we accomplish the Down Once More scene if he knows that I'm not you?"

"I think that I may have an idea to fix that. We shall have to let The Phantom know ahead of time somehow though."

"Really? What is it?"

Christine leaned over and whispered her plan into Chris's ear. The two women shared a smile and then ran off to set everything up. Christine made her way up to above the chandelier, to see whether or not he had rigged it to fall. He hadn't so for several minutes she struggled with the heavy chains so that it would fall easily when provoked. Then, she rushed down to Chris's dressing room to find a spare costume. They had to time things just right so that no one would notice the switch.

Meanwhile, Chris Destler was growing more nervous each second. So far, she hadn't been able to spot Mr. Phantom. Her eyes searched everywhere, and she hoped that he would appear before they began so that she wouldn't have to be as sneaky. No such luck. The music changed, and it was now her turn to take the stage.

- - -

Erik paced the floor of his music room just nervously as his wife had paced the dressing room. Christine had been gone for two hours now and he was beginning to worry. They had convinced Marie and Gavin that Christine had just had temporary amnesia of sorts, and they seemed to accept this quite willingly. Later that night, Erik and Christine had been in the music room just talking, when a bright blue light appeared and suddenly she was gone. She had been wearing a long black cloak with a hood so that she could blend into the Opera when she arrived. He checked his watch and collapsed down onto the sofa.

"Where are you?" he asked the air.

- - -

Chris nearly gasped when she saw The Phantom appear on the stage with her. His voice was so rich and seductive and she nearly forgot what she was supposed to tell him. He came over and with a playful wink, ran his hands over her body. **Oh my goodness gracious**, was all that her mind was capable of thinking. Luckily, her eyes wandered over to Raoul in Box 5 and she was brought back to reality. As he sang to her, with hardly a movement of her lips she whispered, "Christine is here. Just before we climb the stairs she and I will switch places."

There was a pause in his singing, and he nodded in understanding. Chris and Erik separated and moved to either side of the twisting stairs. The audience was so focused on The Phantom however, that they did not notice when Chris dashed off the stage and Christine took her place.

Chris ran through the deserted halls and up the stairs to release the chandelier when it was time. Christine and her Don Juan stared in each other's eyes, and he began to sing her secret song with Raoul. Chris patiently waited until the mask was torn away. Then, at the precise moment that he cut the ropes, she unhooked several chains and let the chandelier go. It swung above the heads of the patrons dangerously, and it wasn't long before the shrieks reached Chris's ears. The beautiful velvet stage curtains caught fire and the hot blaze soon spread to the audience seats. The fire was fast, and furious, and quickly climbed the walls all the way up to where Chris was crouched. **Oh gosh no!** she screamed inwardly, for she was surrounded by the flames.

Frantically, Chris searched for a way out, but all exits were blocked. Finally she gave up, knowing that she would never see Erik again. **What raging fire shall flood the soul...** were the words that played in her mind over and over. Images of The Phantom's face, her family's faces, her husband's face flashed through her mind. She wasn't supposed to die like this. Not here, not now, not this way. Would she ever see Erik again? They were supposed to grow old together and have children. Now she was trapped in the late 1800's with no hope of escape. What had she done to deserve this?

As the smoke grew thicker Chris laid her head down and closed her eyes, silently praying that some miracle would save her from this raging fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Raging Fire

_**Chapter 6: Holy Pickles! It's Over!**_

Erik was awakened from his slumber when a loud crash sounded in the room and there was a burst of that familiar blue light. He fell off the sofa and onto the hard floor. "Ouch!" he said, and then stood up quickly. The wispy blue smoke slowly faded away, and he came face to face with a woman. "CHRIS!" he shouted, and then just like that, she fainted into his arms. He picked her up and rushed her to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed. She was dressed in Christine's flimsy Don Juan dress, and he couldn't help thinking about how lovely she looked. However, he knew that he had to wake her up. Erik ran into the bathroom and filled the decorative pitcher with some icy water. **Ugh, she is going to hate me for this!** he thought, and then tossed the water over her head.

In a flash she was sitting up and glaring at him, her eyes shooting knives at him. Then, she realized where she was and jumped into his arms. "Erik!"

"Chris I missed you so much," he said, pulling her into his arms tightly. Then he put her down and took a closer look at her. "Holy pickles, you're covered in soot! I thought that was just some make-up thing. What happened?"

"I got trapped in the fire from the chandelier. Just before the flames got me I came back here, I guess." She shrugged and then hugged him again. "I never want to leave you again."

"Ditto."

- - -

"You try my patience," he said, spitting venom at her. "Make your choice." Now that it really was Christine, Mr. The Phantom was back to his usualbad tempered self. Everything was back to normal. Christine looked from man to man, thinking that the choice would be easy. After all, when Erik had asked her whom she loved she had answered The Phantom. However, now that she had seen Raoul again, she found that she missed him. He was so kind to her and truly loved her. With him, it was not merely an infatuation.

Having seen the movie several times, Christine knew that if she gave herself to The Phantom, he'd let her go. But, did she want to be with Raoul? Christine looked over at him, saw the tears in his eyes and knew her answer. "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?"

- - -

The next morning, Chris and Erik happily shared a bowl of cereal at their little kitchen table. Other than when they had to -er- go to the bathroom, they were inseperable. There was hardly a second when they were not within eyesight and earshot of the other.

"I am so glad that you're back Chris," said Erik, wiping a stray rice crispie from his cleft chin.

"And I'm glad to be back," replied Chris. Last night had been difficult for the couple. Chris had smoke in her lungs and was up coughing, and Erik refused to leave her bedside. Her hair was slightly singed, and she had several small scars and bruises, but was otherwise just fine. She strode around the table and climbed into his lap for a cuddle.

- - -

"We're here Christine," said the driver. Since the incident at the Opera House, Christine had ordered her servants to refer to her simply as 'Christine'.

"Thank you Vincenzo," she said and stepped out of the carriage. She walked up the small brick path and up the steps to the wooden front door. She opened it up and went inside, dropping her purse on a small table near the door.

"Good afternoon Christine," said her maid, Stacey.

"Hello Stacey," she replied, "Is lunch ready yet?"

"Yes, and we set it out in the garden for you."

"Thank you." Christine headed into the small yard and sat down at the little table to eat. She loved living alone. Her decision to pick neither gentlemen was never regretted. Once a month each man would send her some money so that she could afford to live comfortably. Christine was having some of the best times of her life in her little cottage. Sure, she felt bad that she broke the hearts of two gentlemen, but at least she was happy, and neither got to have her.

Christine picked up a cup of tea and sipped, enjoying the bliss that her life now posessed.

- - -

And that is the end of this tale. It's a true story...happened to a friend of a friend of mine.

**A/N: Well, as you can probably see, I decided to end my story. I considered adding a switch of the Eriks', but thought that it may be too much and I'd have to make up a bunch of things or re-tell the story again. Maybe eventually one day I might try that, but not now. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was short, and I want to thank everyone who left a review! They meant so much to me. So, go off and play outside now. Just don't get sent back in time and switch places with Christine and screw up history. Not a good idea, trust me...been there done that. Lol. I'm such a dork. I'm really sorry it wasn't longer, but I just don't have the patience yet to write something of any signifigant length without losing interest in it. So, see ya!**


End file.
